My Most Bitter Friend and Dearest Enemy
by 177624601
Summary: Sequel to A New Day, a New Life, a New World. When Daniel James Fenton, Jr. is kidnapped, Danny must forge an unlikely alliance to get his son back. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Sam." I said as I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of O.J.

"Morning, hon." She said, looking over the morning paper.

"How you feeling this morning?" I asked, as I sat down and kissed her on the forehead.

"A lot better than yesterday."

You, see we're expecting another child, in addition to our one year old son, Daniel James Fenton, Jr. This one however, is not mine, but I've promised to raise it and love it like it was mine. Oh, it's not that Sam's unfaithful, but there was a period of time about six months ago when both of us were incarcerated in separate cells in a special high-tech prison/lab designed for me to test my powers without my consent because of a death that was the result of a freak accident caused by my Ghostly Wail. Anyhow, Dash Baxter, assisted by Kwan Chang, the two cruel guards, threatened and beat the living crap out of me, sometimes within an inch of my life, but worst of all, Dash raped Sam as Kwan stood by and watched. The two of them were sentenced to life in prison without parole for one count of first degree rape, one count of accessory to rape, and two counts of violation of the eighth amendment.

"Read anything interesting?"

"No. Oh, my God."

"What is it?"

"Dash and Kwan have escaped. Oh, Danny, I'm so scared. What if they come back for me?" She buried her face in her hands and broke down into huge sobs.

"Sh. Sh. There, there. You'll be okay. It's just hormones." I said, as I pull her into an embrace and rubbed her back with my right hand. We sat there for a few minutes before Danny started crying. "I'll get that."

"Would you? My back's killing me."

"Good morning, Danny"

"Dada." Danny had been talking for some months now.

"Yes, that's right, 'dada'." I picked him up and brought him downstairs to the kitchen. "You hungry? Let's see what we have to eat today." I said as I put Danny in his highchair and started looking through the Gerber's jars. "Strained peas? Yecch. Banana? Maybe. Ooh apple. Here we go." I got out an airplane spoon, a sippy cup, and poured Danny some orange juice.

"I'll feed him, Dan."

"No, I can do it." I said as I opened up the jar and stirred its contents around. "Alright Danny open up, here comes the airplane. Come on, open the hangar." Nothing would get that kid's mouth open, so I pretended to eat a little of it. "Mmm."

"See, Danny? Daddy likes it." Sam said.

"Thanks, dear." I muttered. "Come on, Danny, open the hangar." This time it worked. "Down the hatch." That was how the rest of breakfast went that day: I fed Danny a little of his breakfast, I ate a little of mine, and so on and so on.

One good thing about being an astronaut: I have a lot of time to spend with my family. The only times I don't get to spend with my family are the few months of training, as well as the actual flights.

"Oof. Danny, the baby's kicking. Want to feel it?"

"Sure." I said, putting my ear up against her belly. Sure enough, I felt a small, sudden push.

"Hey, whaddya know? Say, I was wondering what you want to name it?"

"I was thinking of letting you name her, since I named Danny."

"I was thinking of Jessica if it's a girl, Charles if it's a boy."

All of a sudden we heard the sounds of Wolfgang, our Bernese Mountain dog puppy chasing after Marius, our lynx-point Siamese, a couple pets we got to inhibit asthma and allergies in the kids. Plus Sam likes cats while I always wanted a dog.

Not much happened today when Sam was at work (She had a PhD in medicine and was now dedicating her work life to wiping out cancer, a disease which took her sister's life at a very early age). Well, one thing did happen.

"Schwarzenegger Institute, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Sam Fenton, please?"

"Hold, please." The receptionist said as I heard "Remember" by one of my many nemeses, Ember McLain.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I've got great news." I said, barely able to control myself.

"Go on."

"Danny took his first step today."

"Great! Are you taping it?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sweet. I'll watch it when I get home."

"Very good, Danny." I told him as I sat him on my knee and opened a copy of one of the "Clifford, the Big Red Dog" books I found at a Tag Sale. He looked up at me with those big, green eyes and laughed one of those sweet, heartwarming laughs that toddlers do. I couldn't help but smile back as I rubbed his head full of snowy hair.

Suddenly, and without warning, my ghost sense went off. Thank god that ghost shield my parents installed as a wedding gift was up 24/7.

"BEWARE, for I am the box ghost!"

Know what, never mind.

Oh, my god, not this guy again "I'll be right back, Danny." I said as I picked up my son and put him on the couch, figuring this would only take a couple seconds. "Going ghost! You really take yourself seriously, don't you?" I asked as I changed outside.

"Yes, for I am the bo-"

"Yeah, 'box ghost' I kinda got that. Like I didn't hear you the first time." I dispatched him with my ghostly wail. "Now to back to quality time with Danny."

But when I got home, I couldn't find Danny anywhere. He wasn't upstairs, downstairs, he wasn't anywhere. Sam's going to kill me. I feared the worst. They were confirmed by a voice behind me.

"Looking for something?"

A/N: Will Danny ever find his son? Will Sam ever find out that Danny junior has gone missing? Who is the mysterious voice? Will Lois Lane ever find out that Supreman is, in fact, mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent? Where's my TV remote? The answers to some of these questions next time on "My Most Bitter Friend And Dearest Enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Freakshow. Where's my son?"

"He's safe. For now." He said, a malicious grin spreading across his twisted face like a disease.

"I don't have time for any of your damn games, so SHOW ME MY SON!" I yelled with all the fury I could muster. All of a sudden, he produced staff as long as he was tall with a green orb on top, swirled it in the air, and showed me an image of Danny all alone in one of Freakshow's circus train cars, crying.

"What are you gonna do?"

"This." I said as I shot an ecto blast at him.

"Nuh-uh-uh. If you kill me, you'll never find him." he said as he used the staff to deflect the shot like a Japanese Bo Staff. "You like it?" My face must have betrayed my surprise. "It's a little toy of my own design. Basically, it's the same staff from the first time we met, only now it's a weapon as well."

"So, why aren't you trying to control me?"

"Can't, and even if I could, why would I? The point is to make you suffer, not to kill you."

"You sick bastard." I said as he slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground and disappeared with a thunderous crack. Conflicted on the border between anger towards Freakshow and guilt for leaving Danny alone for those precious few seconds, I concocted a plan.

"'Listen, Sam, I've got something to say.' No, that won't do any good." I told myself as I flew . "'Sam, you may want to sit down.' Nah, what if she's already sitting? 'Sam, Danny's missing.' What do you want to do, give her a heart attack? Best to use the first one. Well, here we are, Schwarzenegger Institute. Looks like I'm just gonna have to bite the bullet." I told myself as I changed back and walked through the doors. "Yes, I'd like to speak with Sam Fenton."

"Who shall I say is calling?" the receptionist asked.

"Her husband, Danny."

"Dr. Fenton, will you come down to the lobby?" she asked over the intercom. "She'll be right with you."

"Hi, Danny. What's wrong? Where's Danny?"

"That's, uh, that's just what I wanted to talk to you about. You may want to sit down: Danny's been kidnapped by Freakshow."

"What!"

"Danny and I were reading from one of those old 'Clifford' books when my ghost sense went off. I saw that it was the box ghost, so I said to myself, 'This will just take a few seconds.' Well I returned a few seconds later, only to find him missing. After searching every room in the house extensively, Freakshow appeared. When I asked him where Danny is, he told me 'Danny's safe. For Now.'"

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"To torture us because he's a demented freak."

"What do we do?"

This was where phase two of my plan was revealed. "It kills me to say this, but I suggest we turn to…Vlad…for help."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Daniel, Sam. So good of you to join me." Said Vlad as he greeted Sam and I outside his Wisconsin mansion.

"Listen, Vlad, I hate to say it, but you're the only one who can help. Danny's been kidnapped."

"And you want me to help you. Very well, I'll do it. If…"

"'If' what?" I asked, knowing full well I wouldn't like the answer.

"_If_ you and Sam become my slaves, and that I adopt the boy and raise him as my own. Think about it, Daniel, you're really not in a bargaining position."

"Excuse me." I said, pulling Sam into a huddle. "What do we do?" I whispered.

"Let's agree on some conditions." Sam said, so we hammered out some conditions

"Agreed," I said, "on these conditions: That you make me and _only_ me your slave, that you release me no longer than one week after this adventure is over, and we get to keep our child, and in exchange, I'll keep your secret. Agreed?" I asked, extending my hand.

"Agreed." Vlad replied, accepting it.

(A/N: I know it was short, but I can't think of where to go from here. "For now." To quote Freakshow.)


	4. Chapter 4

For months Vlad and I scoured the country trying to find to find my son. We had given Sam explicit instructions not to contact anyone, not even my best friend and current US senator Tucker Foley or either of our families, should word get out and Freakshow get on the move.

"Daniel, I have something to tell you: I was paid to build Freakshow's staff. It can move objects miles in seconds, it can even hypnotize, make you think you're experiencing something that you aren't."

"So what do we do if he tries to hypnotize us?"

"Just try to keep your head clear."

"There he is!" I said as I saw a train just sitting in the Sierra desert.

"Let's get your son."

"Uh, Vlad? Does this place seem a little…_weird_ to you?"

"Do you mean aside from the fact that there's a gothic circus train sitting in the middle of a desert without a railroad?"

"Well, yeah, there's that, but is it me or place deserted?"

"You're right."

"Dada." I heard a little voice call out. I turned around and saw that he was locked in one of those cars where people can see all the big cats that come in on the train.

"Yes, Danny it's me, d-AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain as my body hit a ghost shield, throwing me back twenty feet.

"DADA!" I heard Danny shriek as he started crying.

"Now, had you not called me a 'sick bastard', was it? then I might have made retrieving your son easy for you." Said Freakshow, as calmly as if we were sitting down to tea.

"I'm gonna be okay, Danny, dada's gonna be okay." I said, getting to my feet. "Everything'll be fine. Daddy and Uncle Vlad are gonna take you home and…"

"I wouldn't count on that."

"VLAD, GRAB DANNY AND…"

"FREEZE!" Freakshow yelled as he shot a blue ray out of his staff that encased Vlad in ice within seconds. I took the few precious seconds that Freakshow was momentarily distracted and ran for the car that held my son captive.

"I DON'T _THINK_ SO!" Freakshow yelled as I felt something hit me in the back of my head.

_No, no, not Danny. Do what you will with me, but spare Danny, Danny, Danny…_

"Danny? Danny?" I heard my wife calling to me.

"Sam, thank God. Where's Danny?" I asked as I opened my eyes

"What do you mean 'where's Danny?' He's in his crib, I just put him down for his nap."

"What time is it?"

"It's 1:00 in the afternoon, you slept all morning. Danny are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had the weirdest dream, and you were there, and Danny was there, and I'm starting to sound like Dorothy from 'The Wizard of Oz', aren't I?"

"A little."

"Anyway, I dreamt that Freakshow had kidnapped Danny, and we went to Vlad for help."

"Just relax while I order us some food from Madame Chao's Chinese Restaurant."

I walked downstairs, got myself something to drink, went in the living room and turned on the TV.

_Ding-dong_

"I'll get that, Danny." Sam said as she ran to get the door. It was the Chinese food.

"Yes, I've got two orders of General Tao's chicken, an order of crab rangoons, a side of rice and a 2 liter bottle of Coke."

"Sam, you didn't need to get me two orders of General Tao's." I told her when she had paid the delivery boy.

"I didn't, I got one for you and one for me. The rice is for you, and I thought we'd split the crab rangoons."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll be right back, Sam." I said. "I'm gonna go check on the baby."

_This isn't real. Sam never eats meat._ I said to myself as I ran up the stairs. I knelt beside Danny's crib and grabbed onto the bars, closing my eyes.

_Get out of my head._

_No._ another voice said, unbidden.

_Leave._

_I said no!_

_I cast you out!_ I felt the bars go from warm, square, and wooden, to cold, round metal. Also, I was no longer on my knees, but back on my feet. Before I could to open my eyes, I felt something else hit my head. I opened my eyes, only I was still in the middle of the desert, only all alone, not even a piece of a train car or anything. I flew up, to see where I was, but no matter how high I flew, I couldn't see anything but desert.

_Ah, great,_ I thought to myself, _next thing I know, I'm gonna see a turtle on its back._ Sure enough, I looked down, and what did I see at my feet?

"Sigh. Someone's been watching way too much 'Blade Runner'." I said to myslf as I helped the creature to its feet.

_Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!_

_Never!_

_Yes, yes, YEEES!_

With that, everything came back, Danny, the train, Freakshow, even Vlad, the halfa popsicle. Before I can react, I see Freakshow running towards me, holding his staff like it was a baseball bat. The globe connected with my head, sending me flying.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's this, Freakshow! More tricks!" I shouted to the heavens.

No answer.

_Get out of my head._ No unbidden voices. _Oh, great, this desert's real._ I flew upwards, until I saw the coast of Spain. _He stuck me in the Sahara desert._ I flew back towards the Sierra desert. Many days and nights I flew without rest, determined to get my son back, even if I had to kill the son of a bitch who kidnapped him, something I would definitely do if he harmed a single silver hair on Danny's head.

_I'm getting close._ At least I thought I was. When I got back, everything had vanished, Danny, the train, everything.


	7. Chapter 7

I scoured the globe. No luck. I broke down at the knowledge that I'd never see my son again.

"I wish that Freakshow had never sent me to Africa."

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Said a sultry voice behind me.

_Desiree._ I thought as I was being whisked away back to the Sierra desert. I was back holding onto those bars that held my son from me. I turned around and grabbed the staff from Freakshow, smashing the globe against the underside of the car. With one punch, I sent him flying into the wall of another train car, knocking him out. Looking through his pockets, I finally found the key to the car keeping my son from me. I opened the door, entered, knelt on the floor and hugging my son and holding him close, weeping tears of joy.

"Oh, my son, my beautiful baby boy, I'll never leave you alone again ever." I went intangible, and flew out, still holding my son. I freed Vlad, who agreed to help me turn Freakshow over to the Guys in White. Danny was reunited with his mother, and a week later Vlad allowed me to return home.


	8. Chapter 8

Two and a half months later, and Sam and I were in the delivery room.

"Come on, Sam, you can do it." I said as Sam crushed my palm.

Sam's face was contorted and doused in sweat. "AAAAH! GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"

"Breathe, honey." I said, as I let out three short breaths and one inhaled one long breath, which she imitated.

"Just one more push, Mrs. Fenton."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" She let out one final scream before collapsing on the bed, panting heavily.

"It's a girl, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

Sam cooed as I wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"What do you want to name her?" I asked as the doctors presented us with the baby.

"I named Danny, why don't you name her?"

"I've always liked the name Jessica."

"How about Mallory as a middle name?"

"Jessica Mallory Fenton it is."

(A/N: The sequel, "Phantom Force", is now up.)


End file.
